wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział IX
Pierwsi rozbitkowie spod Piławiec dotarli do Lwowa świtaniem dnia 26 września i równo z otwarciem bram miejskich straszna wieść piorunem rozleciała się po całym mieście wzbudziwszy niedowierzanie w jednych, popłoch w drugich, w innych zaś rozpaczliwą chęć obrony. Pan Skrzetuski ze swym oddziałem przybył w dwa dni później, gdy już cały gród był zapchany uciekającym żołnierstwem, szlachtą i uzbrojonym mieszczaństwem. Myślano już o obronie, gdyż lada chwila spodziewano się Tatarów, ale nie wiedziano jeszcze, kto stanie na czele i jak się do dzieła weźmie, dlatego wszędy panował bezład i popłoch. Niektórzy uciekali z miasta wywożąc rodziny i mienie, okoliczni zaś mieszkańcy szukali w nim schronienia; wyjeżdżający i wjeżdżający zawalali ulice i wzniecali tumulty o przejazd; wszędy było pełno wozów, pak, tłumoków i koni, żołnierzy spod najrozmaitszych znaków; na wszystkich twarzach czytałeś niepewność, gorączkowe oczekiwanie, rozpacz lub rezygnację. Co chwila przestrach jak wir powietrzny zrywał się niespodzianie; rozlegały się krzyki: „Jadą! Jadą!” – i tłumy poruszały się jak fala; czasem biegły na oślep przed siebie, rażone szaleństwem trwogi, dopóki nie pokazało się, że to nadjeżdża nowy jakiś oddział rozbitków. A oddziałów tych kupiło się coraz to więcej – ale jakże żałosny widok przedstawiali ci żołnierze, którzy jeszcze niedawno w złocie i piórach szli ze śpiewaniem na ustach a dumą w oczach na oną wyprawę przeciw chłopstwu! Dziś obdarci, wygłodzeni, znędzniali, pokryci błotem, na wyniszczonych koniach, z hańbą w twarzach, podobniejsi do żebraków niż do rycerzy, litość by tylko wzbudzać mogli, gdyby był czas na litość w tym mieście, na którego mury wnet mogła zwalić się cała potęga wroga. I każden z tych pohańbionych rycerzy tym jedynie się pocieszał, że tak wielu, że tyle tysięcy miał towarzyszów wstydu; wszyscy kryli się w pierwszej godzinie, by następnie ochłonąwszy rozwodzić skargi, narzekania, rzucać przekleństwá i groźby, włóczyć się po ulicach, pić po szynkowniach i powiększać tylko nieład i trwogę. Każdy bowiem powtarzał: „Tatarzy tuż! tuż!” Jedni widzieli pożogi za sobą, inni klęli się na wszystkie świętości, iż przyszło im już odcinać się zagonom. Gromady otaczające żołnierzy słuchały z natężeniem tych wieści. Dachy i wieże kościołów usiane były tysiącami ciekawych; dzwony biły larum, a tłumy niewiast i dzieci dusiły się po kościołach, w których wśród świec jarzących błyszczał Przenajświętszy Sakrament. Pan Skrzetuski przeciskał się z wolna od bramy halickiej ze swoim oddziałem przez zbite masy koni, wozów, żołnierzy, przez cechy mieszczańskie stojące pod swymi banderiami i przez pospólstwo, które ze zdziwieniem spoglądało na ową chorągiew wchodzącą nie w rozsypce, ale w szyku bojowym do miasta. Poczęto krzyczeć, że pomoc nadchodzi, i znów niczym nie usprawiedliwiona radość ogarnęła tłuszczę, która jęła się cisnąć i chwytać za strzemiona pana Skrzetuskiego. Zbiegli i się też i żołnierze wołając: „To wiśniowiecczycy! Niech żyje książę Jeremi!” Tłok zrobił się tak wielki, że chorągiew zaledwie noga za nogą mogła się posuwać. Na koniec naprzeciw ukazał się oddział dragonów z oficerem na czele. Żołnierze rozgarniali tłumy, oficer zaś krzyczał: „Z drogi! z drogi!” – i płazował tych, którzy mu nie ustępowali dość rychło. Skrzetuski poznał Kuszla. Młody oficer powitał serdecznie znajomych. – Co to za czasy! co to za czasy! – rzekł. – Gdzie książę? – pytał Skrzetuski. – Umorzyłbyś go frasunkiem, gdybyś dłużej nie przyjeżdżał. Bardzo się tu za tobą i twoimi ludźmi oglądał. Jest teraz u Bernardynów; mnie wysłano za porządkiem w mieście, ale już Grozwajer tym się zajął. Pojadę z tobą do kościoła. Tam się rada odbywa. – W kościele? – Tak jest. Będą księciu buławę ofiarować, bo żołnierze oświadczają, że pod innym wodzem nie chcą bronić miasta. – Jedźmy! Mnie też pilno do księcia. Połączone oddziały ruszyły. Po drodze Skrzetuski wypytywał się o wszystko, co działo się we Lwowie, i czyli obrona już postanowiona. – Właśnie teraz się sprawa waży – rzecze Kuszel. – Mieszczanie chcą się bronić. Co za czasy! ludzie nikczemnych kondycji okazują więcej serca niż szlachta i żołnierze. – A regimentarze? co się z nimi stało? Czyli są w mieście i czyli nie będą księciu przeszkód stawiali? – Byle on sam nie stawiał! Był lepszy czas na oddanie mu buławy, teraz za późno. Regimentarze oczu nie śmieją pokazać. Książę Dominik popasał tylko w pałacu arcybiskupim i zaraz się wyniósł; i dobrze zrobił, bo nie uwierzysz, jaka jest w żołnierzach na niego zawziętość. Już go nie ma, a jeszcze ciągle krzyczą: „Dawaj go sam, wnet go rozsiekamy!” – pewnie nie byłby uszedł jakowego przypadku. Pan podczaszy koronny pierwszy tu przybył, ba! nawet i na księcia wygadywać począł, ale teraz siedzi cicho, bo i przeciw niemu powstają tumulty. Do oczu mu wszystkie winy wymawiają, a on jeno łzy połyka. W ogólności strach, co się dzieje, jakie czasy nadeszły! Mówię ci: dziękuj Bogu, żeś pod Piławcami nie był, żeś stamtąd nie uciekał, bo że nam, którzyśmy tam byli, rozum się nie pomieszał z ostatkiem – to chyba cud. – A nasza dywizja? – Nie ma już jej! ledwie coś zostało. Wurcla nie ma, Machnickiego nie ma, Zaćwilichowskiego nie ma. Wurcel i Machnicki nie byli po Piławcami, bo zostali w Konstantynowie. Tam ich ten Belzebub, książę Dominik, zostawił, by księcia naszego potęgę osłabić. Nie wiadomo: czy uszli, czy ich nieprzyjaciel ogarnął. Stary Zaćwilichowski przepadł jak kamień w wodzie. Daj Bóg, żeby nie zginął! – A wszystkich żołnierzy siła się tu zebrało? – Jest dosyć, ale co z nich!... Jeden książę mógłby sobie dać z nimi rady, gdyby chciał buławę przyjąć, bo nikogo słuchać nie chcą. Okrutnie się książę o ciebie frasował i o żołnierzy... Jedyna też to cała chorągiew. Jużeśmy cię opłakali. – Teraz ten szczęśliwy, kogo płaczą. Przez czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, poglądając po tłumach, słuchając zgiełku i krzyków: „Tatary! Tatary!” W jednym miejscu ujrzeli straszny widok rozdzieranego na sztuki człowieka, którego tłum o szpiegostwo posądził. Dzwony biły ciągle. – Czy orda prędko tu stanie? – spytał Zagłoba. – Licho ją wie!... może dziś jeszcze. To miasto nie będzie się długo bronić, bo nie wytrzyma. Chmielnicki idzie w dwieście tysięcy Kozaków prócz Tatarów. – Kaput! – odpowiedział szlachcic: – Lepiej nam było jechać dalej na złamanie szyi! Po co my tyle zwycięstw odnieśli? – Nad kim? – Nad Krzywonosem, nad Bohunem, diabeł wie nie nad kim! – Ale! – rzekł Kuszel i zwróciwszy się do Skrzetuskiego pytał cichym głosem: – A ciebie, Janie, w niczym–że Bóg nie pocieszył? nie znalazłeś tego, czegoś szukał? nie dowiedziałeś się przynajmniej czego? – Nie czas o tym myśleć! – zawołał Skrzetuski. – Co ja znaczę i moje sprawy wobec tego, co się stało? Wszystko marność i marność, a na końcu śmierć! – Tak i mnie się widzi, że cały świat niedługo zginie – rzekł Kuszel. Tymczasem dojechali do kościoła Bernardynów, którego wnętrze pałało światłem. Tłumy niezmierne stały przed kościołem, ale nie mogły się do środka dostać, bo sznur halebardników zamykał wejście puszczając tylko znaczniejszych i starszyznę wojskową. Skrzetuski kazał drugi sznur wyciągnąć swoim ludziom. – Wejdźmy – rzekł Kuszel. – Pół Rzeczypospolitej jest w tym kościele. Weszli. Kuszel niewiele przesadził. Co było znakomitszego w wojsku i w mieście, zgromadziło się na naradę, więc wojewodowie, kasztelanowie, pułkownicy, rotmistrze, oficerowie cudzoziemskiego autoramentu, duchowieństwo, tyle szlachty, ile kościół mógł pomieścić, mnóstwo wojskowych niższych stopni i kilkunastu rajców miejskich z Grozwajerem na czele, któren mieszczaństwem miał dowodzić. Był także obecny i książę, i pan podczaszy koronny, jeden z regimentarzy, i wojewoda kijowski, i starosta stobnicki, i Wessel, i Arciszewski, i pan oboźny litewski Osiński – ci siedzieli przed wielkim ołtarzem tak, aby publicum mogło ich widzieć. Radzono pośpiesznie, gorączkowo, jako zwykle w takich wypadkach: mówcy wstępowali na ławy i zaklinali starszyznę, by nie podawała miasta w ręce wraże bez obrony. Choćby i zginąć przyszło, miasto wstrzyma nieprzyjaciela, Rzeczpospolita ochłonie. Czego brak do obrony? Są mury, są wojska, jest determinacja – wodza tylko trzeba. A gdy tak mówiono, w publiczności zrywały się szmery, które przechodziły w głośne okrzyki – zapał ogarniał zgromadzonych. „Zginiemy! zginiemy chętnie! – wołano – hańbę piławiecką nam zmazać, ojczyznę zasłonić!” I rozpoczynało się trzaskanie szablami, i gołe ostrza migotały przy blasku świec. A inni wołali: „Uciszyć się! obrady porządkiem!” – „Bronić się czy nie bronić?” – „Bronić! bronić!” – wrzeszczało zgromadzenie, aż echo odbite od sklepień powtarzało: „Bronić się!” – „Kto ma być wodzem? Kto ma być wodzem?” – „Książę Jeremi – on wódz! on bohater! niech broni miasta, Rzeczypospolitej – niech mu oddadzą buławę i niech żyje!” Wówczas z tysiąca płuc wyrwał się okrzyk tak gromki, że aż ściany zadrżały i szyby zabrzęczały w oknach kościelnych. – Książę Jeremi! książę Jeremi! Niech żyje! niech żyje! niech zwycięża! Zabłysło tysiące szabel, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na księcia, a on powstał spokojny, ze zmarszczoną brwią. Uciszyło się natychmiast, jakby kto makiem posiał. – Mości panowie! – rzekł·książę dźwięcznym głosem, który w tej ciszy doszedł do wszystkich uszu. – Gdy Cymbrowie i Teutoni napadli na Rzeczpospolitą rzymską, nikt nie chciał ubiegać się o konsulat, aż go wziął Mariusz. Ale Mariusz miał prawo go brać, bo nie było wodzów przez senat naznaczonych... I ja bym się w tej toni od władzý nie wybiegał chcąc ojczyźnie miłej zdrowiem służyć, ale buławy przyjąć nie mogę, gdyż ojczyźnie, senatowi i zwierzchności bym ubliżył, a samozwańczym wodzem być nie chcę. Jest między nami ten, któremu Rzeczpospolita buławę oddała – jest pan podczaszy koronny... Tu książę dalej mówić nie mógł, bo zaledwie pana podczaszego wspomniał, powstał straszliwy wrzask, szczękanie szablami: tłum zakołysał się i wybuchnął jak prochy, na które iskra padła. „Precz! na pohybel! pereat!” – rozlegało się w tłumie. „Pereat! pereat!” – brzmiało coraz potężniej. Podczaszy zerwał się z krzesła, blady, z kroplami zimnego potu na czole, a tymczasem groźne postacie zbliżały się ku stallom, ku ołtarzowi i słychać już było złowrogie: „Dawajcie go!” Książę widząc, na co się zanosi, wstał i wyciągnął prawicę. Tłumy wstrzymały się sądząc, że chce mówić; uciszyło się w mgnieniu oka. Ale książę chciał tylko burzę i tumult zażegnać; rozlewu krwi w kościele nie dopuścić, więc gdy spostrzegł, że najgroźniejsza chwila minęła, usiadł na powrót. O dwa krzesła dalej, przegrodzony tylko przez wojewodę kijowskiego, siedział nieszczęsny podczaszy: siwą głowę opuścił na piersi, ręce mu zwisły, a z ust wydobywały się słowa przerywane łkaniem: – Panie! za grzechy moje przyjmuję z pokorą ten krzyż! Starzec mógł wzbudzić litość w najtwardszym sercu, ale tłum zwykle bywa bezlitosny, więc na nowo wszczynały się hałasy, gdy nagle wojewoda kijowski powstał dając znać ręką, że chce przemówić. Był to towarzysz zwycięstw Jeremiego, dlatego słuchano go chętnie. On zaś zwrócił się do księcia i w najczulszych słowach zaklinał go, by buławy nie odrzucał i nie wahał się ratować ojczyzny. Gdy Rzeczpospolita ginie, niech śpią prawa, niech ją ratuje nie wódz mianowany, ale ten, któren najwięcej ratować zdolny: – „Bierzże ty buławę, wodzu niezwyciężony! bierz, ratuj! nie miasto samo, ale całą Rzeczpospolitą. Oto ustami jej ja, starzec, błagam ciebie, a ze mną wszystkie stany, wszyscy mężowie, niewiasty i dzieci – ratuj! ratuj!” Tu zdarzył się wypadek, który poruszył wszystkie serca: niewiasta w żałobie zbliżyła się do ołtarza i rzucając pod nogi księcia złote ozdoby i klejnoty klęknęła przed nim i szlochając głośno, wołała: – Mienie ci nasze przynosim! Życie oddajem w twe ręce, ratuj! ratuj, bo giniemy. Na ten widok senatorowie, wojskowi, a za nimi całe tłumy zaryczały ogromnym płaczem – i był jeden głos w tym kościele: – Ratuj! Książę zakrył oczy rękoma, a gdy podniósł twarz, i w jego źrenicach błyszczały łzy. Jednak się wahał. Co się stanie z powagą Rzeczypospolitej, jeśli on tę buławę przyjmie? Wtem wstał podczaszy koronny. – Jam stary – rzekł – nieszczęśliwy i przybity. Mam prawo zrzec się ciężaru, któren jest nad moje siły, i włożyć go na młodsze barki... Otóż wobec tego Boga ukrzyżowanego i wszystkiego rycerstwa tobie oddaję buławę – bierz ją. I wyciągnął oznakę ku Wiśniowieckiemu. Nastała chwila takiej ciszy, że słyszałbyś przelatującą muchę. Na koniec rozległ się uroczysty głos Jeremiego: – Za grzechy moje... – Przyjmuję. Wtedy szał opanował zgromadzenie Tłumy złamały stalle, przypadały do nóg Wiśniowieckiego, ciskały kosztowności i pieniądze. Wieść rozniosła się lotem błyskawicy po całym mieście: żołnierstwo odchodziło od zmysłów z radości i krzyczało, że chce iść na Chmielnickiego, na Tatarów i sułtana. Mieszczanie nie myśleli już o poddaniu, ale o obronie do ostatniej kropli krwi. Ormianie znosili dobrowolnie pieniądze do ratusza, zanim o szacunku poczęto mówić; Żydzi w bóżnicy podnieśli wrzask dziękczynny – armaty na wałach oznajmiły grzmotem radosną nowinę; po ulicach palono z rusznic, samopałów i pistoletów. Okrzyki: „Niech żyje!”, trwały przez całą noc. Ktoś rzeczy nieświadom mógłby sądzić, iż to miasto tryumf jakiś czy uroczyste święto obchodzi. A jednak lada chwila trzysta tysięcy nieprzyjaciół – armia większa od tych, jakie cesarz niemiecki lub król francuski mogli wystawić, a dziksza od zastępów Tamerlana – miała oblec mury tego grodu. Ogniem i mieczem 42